


This can be fixed with Ducktape

by sintaley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: Blue has noticed that for months, Papyrus always goes down to the basement after he is done reading him his bedtime story. One day, Blue went to check it out for himself. He found a machine, and blueprints for said machine. Wanting to help, Blue took matters into his own hands, eventually causing things to go horribly wrong.





	This can be fixed with Ducktape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for @deck-of-dragons on tumblr because I know that they work so hard on making stories for their fans to read, and they need love as well. I know they didn't ask for a story, but they deserve it :)

Papyrus was laying down in his bed, cigarette lit in his mouth. He was finally able to lay down, and for once, go to sleep without becoming black-out drunk. He would usually go to Muffet's, but with Blueberry always breathing down his neck, he hasn't been able to step anywhere near Muffet's Bar. Right before Pap could even close his eyes completely, he was sadly brought back to reality when he felt his phone buzz, Blue's face and number plastered on the screen. 

" hey blue, whatcha need?"

"P-P-PAPY! PLEASE HELP, OH GOD..FUCK. B-BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE!" Blue was freaking out, pretty much hyperventilating at this point. He wasn't one to cuss, but at this point and time, he didn't care. 

Papyrus could easily hear how distressed Blue was, but last time he'd check, Blue was in his room fast asleep. It sounded like absolute hell in the background, Paps wasn't even sure if Blue was anywhere near home.

" hey blue! please calm down, deep breaths, remember like how i taught you. where are you?" Papyrus was trying his hardest to keep his cool over the phone, hearing Blue cry and scream so loudly hurt his soul. 

"I-i- IM IN THE BASE-BASEMENT, oH gOd PLEASE PAPY, HELP ME! AAH- PLEASE THIS H-HURTSS" Blue was really trying to calm down, but when your leg is completely numb, and all you can see is marrow blood, there was no way of keeping it calm.

Instantly, Papyrus teleported into the basement as soon as he heard Blue say the location. He ran down the stairs, hearing the piercing screams of agony coming from Blue. He could also hear the machine running. Oh gosh, what happened to Blue?

When Papyrus came to the bottom of the staircase, he felt as if he had finally fallen. Blues leg was caught in the gears of the machine. 

"oH THANK GOD, PAPY, PLEASE D-DON'T BE MAD! I-i GOT MY LEG CAUGHT. I CAN'T GET IT OUT. PL-PLEASE HELP. TURN IT OFF." Blue could see the life slip out of Papy when he was him. He turned white, even though their bones were white. Stretch quickly ran to the wall, instantly unplugging the machine. He didn't take into full account how bad the situation really was. Blue blood was all over the place, on the walls and inside the machine. Blueberrys leg was caught inside the gears of the machine, he was still attached as well. His battle body was on, but from what it seemed, the bottom half was destroyed. 

"p-Papy. H-help me PLEASE! This hurts so much.... I c-cant...... I Cant stay awak..." The lights in Blues eyes were fading rapidly. He was talking, which was great, but was going to become unconscious. 

"fuck! blue dont worry, hey. look at me. what's your favorite color?" Stretch was trying everything to keep him awake and distracted from what he was trying to do. He had to act fast. He was going to pull Blue out from the machine, even if it caused his whole leg to completely come off. It didn't really matter though, it was destroyed already. Something that Duck tape couldn't fix. 

"P-papy? Why are.... You ask-asking?"

"just answer. what is your favorite color. also, what is you favorite food to make??"

" Uh... Its b-blue and Ta- Tacos are my favE-- PAP OW PAPY WHY?" By keeping Blue distracted, Papyrus quickly pulled Blue from the machine. Just like he thought, his complete leg stayed in. Stretch set Blue on the floor, and quickly took off his hoodie, and started to apply pressure on the remaining part of Blues leg. While continuing to apply pressure, he picked him up, and teleported to where he goes to talk to Asgore.

Asgore was his go-to for most situations, but both shared a laugh from time to time. They both enjoyed just sitting down and telling jokes. Even if they never saw each other face to face, he was his best pal.

"ASGORE! PLEASE OPEN UP! I-I NEED HELP. I CANT HEAL BLUE. PLEASE OPEN UP, HEAL BLUE FOR ME PLEASE!" Tears rolling down his face, he pounded with all his might on the huge door hoping Asgore would open. 

To his surprise, Asgore was there and heard him try to open the door as quick as possible. The door hasn't been opened for a very long time. 

When the door opened completely, Papyrus ran in, holding Blue with all his might.

"please please please asgore, please heal blue. i-i cant do it. im not strong enough. i dont have time to explain, just do it."

With no questions asked, Asgore went straight to work. Green healing magic quickly filled the room, no piece of the room was untouched by the magic. 

Blue had seemed to calm down, he'd finally stopped breathing rapidly, but was obviously in a huge amount of pain. There was no way he was going to attach his leg back to his body, it was impossible. 

"Okay, I've done the best I could do Papyrus." Asgore had declared. Blue was asleep, tear stains covering his face. 

"I'll take him into my room, clean him up a little, then, ill make us a nice cup of Butter cup tea. Hopefully, Blue rests well and doesn't wake anytime soon. Follow me."

Papyrus followed. He had never been this far into this part of the underground. He didn't know a place could be so... Purple. He followed Asgore into the main area of his house. It was very cosy. Nice, calming and clean. No dirt in sight. Only a fur trail that was left behind from where ever Asgore walks. 

Asgore led Papyrus into his room, laying Blue onto his bed, pulling out a First Aid Kit from under his bed. Asgore wrapped Blue's leg, or whatever was left of it, and wiped off most of the dried blood on Blues body. Once he was done, he covered Blue with a huge, cozy looking blanket, and both him and Papy left the room. 

Asgore then went into the kitchen, and made Butter Cup tea for him and Papyrus.

"So, what happened? Are you alright? Or do you need a moment?"

Papyrus was trying to keep his voice from quivering, but ending up a sobbing mess. Asgore pulled him close, cradling him as if he was a baby.

"Its okay Papyrus, I understand. Please, deep breaths, calm down. Everything is fine now. You are okay, take your time."

It felt like hours till Papyrus felt calm enough to finally explain everything. Asgore listened the whole time, and continued to hug him and reassure him the whole time he was talking. 

"I'm very proud of you Papyrus. Your quick thinking saved Blue. Im sorry I couldn't get the door opened faster, but I truly am proud. Why dont you go rest? I think we both deserve a good nap." 

Papyrus agreed. There really isn't another area for him to rest, so he ended up laying in the guest room with Asgore, since Blue was in Asgore's room. 

Hopefully, Blue would wake and explain everything that happened, but for now, Pap was just glad Blue was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's SOOOOO BAD. I haven't written a fan fiction in FOREVER.


End file.
